Si tan solo supieras
by Mamiko22
Summary: El no quería una vida así, el nunca busco que su vida fuera de esa manera. Solo quería ser amado, querido y más que nada entendido por la gente que lo rodeaba. Solo quería ser feliz, pero al parecer la vida es tan injusta para las personas que más necesitan de ella, las que más han sufrido... /AkaFuri/ Contiene Spoilers del Anime/Manga/


¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien, yo vine a dejarles una nueva historia de KnB *corazón* al parecer se me ocurren más Fic's sobre este anime que otros...pero no de mi OTP (MidoTaka) sino de otras ;-; jaja

Bueno, hoy es 12-4 lo que significa que es día AkaFuri yay (?) Y paso a dejarles un One Shot que se me ocurrió y lo escribí cuando no tenía nada más que hacer. De hecho lo hice en el celular pero después lo edite bien (ayer en la noche)

Espero que les guste y si me disculpan, voy a responder rol y a seguir estudiando *llora sangre* ¡Manden algo de su suerte para mi examen de gestión de empresas y administración!

Ojala pueda conseguir el Lucky item para virgo sin problemas...

Bye bye

* * *

A veces la vida puede sorprendernos de una forma tan inesperada. Como el caso de Akashi Seijuuro, un chico que solo quería disfrutar de lo único que lo hacía feliz, el basket. Pero a medida que el tiempo siguió su curso las cosas habían cambiado, nada era igual a aquellos días que había pasado en Teiko, todo era diferente en comparación con esos días en donde era…feliz.

En estos momentos se encontraban enfrentados en busca, de lo que todos deseaban, la victoria. Se disputaba el partido de Seirin vs Rakuzan. Aquel día jamás se hubiera imaginado que perdería contra ellos.

El joven Akashi jamás tendría que conocer el significado de la derrota, o al menos eso era lo que su padre le mencionaba cada vez que lo veía. Tenía que ser el mejor en todo y llegar a la victoria con suma facilidad, pero esta vez no pudo lograrlo. No pudo alcanzar lo que consideraba indispensable. Simplemente, había sido derrotado.

Cuando escuchó el tablero que dio por finalizado el partido el pelirrojo había observado hacia la tribuna, miraba los rostros de los espectadores impresionados ante la derrota de Rakuzan, que hasta hace unos minutos era considerado el equipo más fuerte de la Winter Cup.

Al ver un poco hacia los primeros asientos de las butacas pudo ver a un hombre que permanecía con una sería expresión en su rostro. No mostraba signos de enfado en su rostro, más bien era una expresión que reflejaba decepción. Seguramente porque aquel equipo no había cumplido con las expectativas que esperaba.

Aquel hombre que vestía con elegancia permaneciendo con sus brazos cruzados y que mantenía un porte de gracia era su padre. A penas este cruzó una mirada con su hijo realizó un movimiento de negación con su cabeza. Susurrando por lo bajo la peor de las frases que el pelirrojo podría escuchar de su propia sangre. Aún cuando estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharse, el joven Akashi sabía perfectamente lo que su padre le decía.

_"Me has decepcionado, que vergüenza"_

El menor sólo apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, tratando de olvidar que sentía una presión en su pecho al ver que su padre había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Su garganta comenzaba a arder al contener algo que quería dejar salir al exterior y su pecho solo dolía, era como si le quemara por dentro algo. No sabía que era, se sentía extraño.

Para alguien que en su vida jamás conoció lo que era perder era difícil afrontar, en ese momento, la fría mirada de su padre. Nunca iba a ninguno de sus partidos y justo ahora se le ocurría ir a uno. Tantos juegos en los que habían ganado, en los que habían llegado a la victoria con mucha facilidad y justo tenía que ir a verlo aquel día. Solo para decepcionarse.

La vida puede bastante injusta con alguien que ha sufrido una vida sin su madre, sin alguien en que confortarse, aprendiendo a sobrellevar su día a día con éxito. No era su culpa, lo habían educado de esa manera. Ya formaba parte de su persona.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

— Akashi-kun... — Un chico de cabellos celestes se acercó hacia el capitán de Rakuzan.- ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó algo preocupado.

—...— Se quedó callado por unos instantes y vio que la pregunta se debía a que todo su equipo estaba yendo hacia los vestidores, pero él seguía parado en medio de la cancha. — Si lo estoy Tetsuya, solo me distraje un poco... — Dijo cuando por fin había salido de sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y susurró por lo bajo — La próxima ganaremos. — Sus cabellos rojos taparon su rostro cuando expresó aquella frase, y no le quedo más que hacer que ir hacia donde se encontraba su equipo para tomar sus cosas y salir lo más antes posibles hacia donde se encontraban los casilleros. No quería lidiar con periodistas. Esta vez no quería saber nada de ellos.

Los miembros de Rakuzan no estaban tan devastados por la derrota, más bien lucían preocupados por el estado de su capitán quien permanecía serio, a sus ojos, sin ninguna muestra de emoción alguna por haber perdido la Winter Cup.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras el equipo ganador a penas había salido de los vestidores se vieron rodeados por periodistas que buscaban tomar nota a todo lo que dijeran los integrantes de Seirin.

_"¿Se imaginaron como seria este momento?"_

_Kiyoshi: Bueno, no__siempre__gana el__más__fuerte. Nunca hay que subestimar al equipo contrario._

_Hyuuga: No lo imaginamos, queríamos que levantar la Winter Cup se haga realidad. Por eso es__que__entrenamos tanto para llegar hasta aquí._

_"¿Creen que Seirin pueda mantenerse invicto para la__próxima__Winter Cup?"_

_Riko: Esperamos que si y haremos que se haga__realidad.__Después__de todo ahora se vienen__partidos más difíciles, los equipos contra los que jugamos no__serán__los mismos que ahora...definitivamente__serán más__fuertes y nosotros__también__lo seremos._

_Izuki: Por supuesto, la Winter Cup tiene para nosotros guardado su puesto._

_Hyuuga: Cállate Izuki._

Así continuaron las constantes entrevistas a cada uno de los miembros de Seirin, el nuevo equipo que ahora llevaba el titulo de los mejores de Japón. Los nuevos ganadores de la Winter Cup. Tanto Kagami como Kuroko permanecían uno al lado del otro para no perderse entre tanta gente y reporteros, eran demasiados los que buscaban tener que entrevistar a los chicos de primer año, en especial al as del equipo la luz de Seirin, Kagami Taiga y a el chico fantasma la sombra del la luz, Kuroko Tetsuya.

También estaban en busca de un castaño de ojos cafés, Furihata Kouki. Este sólo temblaba al ver a tanta gente a su alrededor, ni siquiera sabía cómo responder ante sus preguntas. La razón por la cual lo buscaban era porque había marcado, aunque sólo por unos minutos, al capitán de Rakuzan.

Sin darse cuenta había olvidado su morral en el vestidor. Le venía perfecto como excusa para poder huir de los periodistas. Así que con un rápido movimiento pudo escaparse de los muchos reporteros que cada vez se amontonaban más y más para obtener respuestas. Ya fuera de todo el bullicio, fue corriendo hacia los vestidores, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver si era perseguido por alguno de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta había chocado junto a otra persona, causando que un leve sonrojo debido a la pena que sentía se hiciera presente en su rostro.— L-lo siento mucho...déjeme ayudarle.— Tomó la mano del chico con el cual había chocado y comenzó a temblar casi al instante. — ¡Ehh¡ ¡A-kashi-san! L-lo siento mucho, de verdad no me fije... — Expresó mientras levantaba al pelirrojo con delicadeza para luego alejarse unos centímetros de este. Tenía miedo que por su descuido le clavara sus tijeras. Recordando aquella escena en donde lo había visto actuar con furia por primera vez, casi cortando el rostro de Kagami por hablarle con confianza aunque también por ser un poco insolente.

— Furihata Kouki ¿No es cierto? — Expresó sin algún tipo de expresión, lo que causó que el castaño dejará de temblar y de su cuerpo sólo se presentara el miedo.- Si no me equivoco eres miembro de Seirin; puedes responder, no voy a hacerte nada.-

— S-si — No pensaba que recordaría su nombre o incluso que recordara que era un miembro del equipo contrario. Tal vez aunque solo hubieran sido por solo unos minutos, lo recordaba porque este le había estado marcando en algunos minutos del partido.

—Felicidades por ganar. —Se escuchaba como el pelirrojo hablaba con nostalgia, eran demasiadas cosas por las cuales pasaba en un día. Pero no necesitaba que alguien le consolara, las palabras de sobran y el solo quería estar solo. Necesitaba irse y estar consigo mismo. — Nos vemos. —

— ¡Akashi-san! E-espere... ¿Está bien? —

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dio media vuelta deteniendo su paso y miró con algo de duda al castaño.

— Bueno… Es que cuando uno pierde o gana siempre deja salir sus emociones, es decir, muestra cómo se siente no importa cuál sea su emoción pero lo demuestra. Lo gracioso es que cuando lo miro a usted no puedo sentir nada. Es raro… —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kouki? — El castaño sólo tembló al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, pensaba que había dicho algo malo. Así que tuvo en cuenta lo que Kuroko le había contado sobre lo que sabía de la vida del ex capitán de Teiko.

— Quiero decir que... — Aunque el de ojos con heterocromia fuera a matarlo, no se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho en ese momento. — Está bien si quieres llorar... — Extendió ambos brazos hacia el cuerpo contrario y abrazó al pelirrojo con un poco de fuerza, causando que este se sorprendiera por su acción pero no lo separó de él, solo correspondió de la misma forma.

— Si tan sólo supieras...— Se aferró con fuerza en la chaqueta contraria.— Kouki... — El de cabellos rojos se abrazó más fuerte al castaño, como si en ese momento, todo lo aquello que sentía comenzara a pesarle en su cuerpo, principalmente en sus ojos. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, humedeciendo un poco el hombro ajeno.

— Tranquilo Akashi-san... — Acarició la espalda del pelirrojo para reconfortarle, sin darse cuenta Furihata también estaba sollozando un poco al ver como lloraba el pelirrojo, pero esta vez trataba de estar calmado con tal de que el capitán de Rakuzan no se sintiera peor. Era un lado que jamás había visto o que incluso Kuroko le había contado. Veía al verdadero Akashi, a la persona normal que este quería ser.

Permanecieron un largo tiempo de esa manera, unidos por un abrazo que intentaba reconfortar al pelirrojo, un contacto entre ambos que trataba de decir "cuentas con mi apoyo".

Para el joven Akashi eran demasiadas emociones para un día. El recuerdo de su madre, su pasado en Teiko, el poder sentir de nuevo como la alegría lo inundaba cuando jugó con su equipo al basket, la decepción de su padre por perder aquel partido y lo que era peor, conocer el significado de lo que es la derrota.

Aquel abrazo significaba mucho para el pelirrojo, nunca pensó que la persona a la que mas subestimaba de todo el partido, seria quien en esos momentos estaría dándole todo su apoyo.

_Gracias kouki._

Ahora tenía un motivo para no caer, tenía un motivo para seguir. Era la misma emoción que sentía junto a su madre, de protección, de amor. Todo reflejado en aquel abrazo.

Una nueva luz se hacía presente en su vida. Estaba agradecido de que fuera así.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no se como se me ocurren siempre Fic's de esta pareja, pero bueno tengo pensados otros además de

que tengo uno KagaKuro en proceso (solo espero acabarlo, siempre los dejo inconclusos)

Besos y cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer.


End file.
